Teacher's Pet
by AWOLB489
Summary: AU. Alasdair Kirkland is one hell of a gym teacher, and Arthur is his student and brother, who soon learns that teacher knows best. This is gay incestuous fucking. Be warned.


A/N: Posted this on my tumblr a few months ago. That's where I've been as of late... Anywho, porn. With my Scotland OC. Whohoo.

The bell for eighth period to start rang loudly, signaling for the class to take their seats. One class in particular was the most fun- eighth period physical education, seniors *only*. The teacher, Mr. Kirkland, was much less strict with his students during his last period, and though they didn't get to do *whatever* they wanted, it was pretty damn close to that, unless you did something to piss the teacher off.

There was one kid that seemed to do everything to piss the teacher off: Mr. Kirkland's younger brother, Arthur.  
It had happened by chance that Arthur recieved his older brother, Alasdair, for P.E., but after the siblings insisted there would be no unfair grading, Arthur was put in his brother's class permanently. Arthur loved to tease and disobey his older brother in class- "Pfft, why should I call you Mr. Kirkland? You're my brother!" and "I don't have to do what you say, God damn Scottish bastard!" being the most common. Mr. Kirkland usually just rolled his eyes at the comments- of *course* teenagers were going to use profanity, why should he even bother to stop them?- and told Arthur to knock it off or, if it got far enough, stay after class.  
One particular Friday, Arthur was very rowdy, yelling with his friends in the locker room as Mr. Kirkland read a few emails from other teachers in his office. Arthur kept looking over at his teacher and smirking, as if he had something especially hellish planned for Mr. Kirkland to handle today.  
The physical education teacher sighed and stood up. "Alrigh', lads, ta tha gym with all ya!"  
The boys laughed and shouted as they walked in a large crowd to the gym. Arthur, however, held back from the crowd of teenagers to talk to his brother.  
"What're we doing today, Alasdair?"  
"S'Mr. Kirkland ta ya when yer in mah class, Arthur."  
"Fine. What're we doing today, *Mr. Kirkland*?" Arthur asked with a small smirk.  
"Yew'll fin' out when everyone else daes," Mr. Kirkland answered, then walked ahead of Arthur to the front of the roll call lines. Arthur pouted and walked to his spot in the lines.  
Mr. Kirkland began taking roll for the boys' class. After he was finished, the boys got into their assigned football teams outside of the gym, on the football field. The teacher watched lazily as they yelled and kicked the ball around. He was in a daze, until he heard yelling from his little brother.  
"Alasdair! I kicked the ball over the fence!" he yelled.  
Mr. Kirkland groaned. "Fuck," he said under his breath, walking over to the boys. "Where's tha damn ball?"  
Arthur pointed somewhere beyond the fence. "Over there~ I was trying to hit the car~"  
Mr. Kirkland's eyes widened. "Ya tried hittin' some car?"  
Arthur smirked and nodded. "Mhmm~"  
Mr. Kirkland narrowed his eyes. "Ah think yer gonna stay after class a li'l while, Arthur."  
Arthur blinked. "B-But it's Friday, Alasdair! I've got plans!"  
"Ah daen't care. Maybe if yer gaed, Ah'll drive you back ta mom's house an' not make ya walk there," Mr. Kirkland replied, unlocking the fence to retreive the ball. Arthur glared heatedly at him from the other side and shut and locked the fence door. His teammates all had wide eyes and blushing faces.  
"Arthur…" one of them said, "I think you should unlock it…"  
"I don't care."  
Mr. Kirkland turned around and saw all the boys crowding around the fence. As he went up to it, he saw Arthur smirk, and glared darkly when he realized what his little brother had done.  
"Arthur," he warned, "ya have three secon's ta open tha' fence gate. If ya daen't open it, Ah'm gaennae gae over thaer an' kick tha eva' livin' shit outta ya as soon as school's ova and yer my bitchy l'il brotha an' naet my student."  
The boys all gasped- except for Arthur, who just stood their smirking. "Nope~" he answered.  
Mr. Kirkland sighed and tossed the ball over the fence, then swiftly hopped over the fence. Just as his feet hit the ground, the bell for eighth period to end rang.  
"Class dismissed," he said. He grabbed Arthur's shirt as he tried to leave with the rest of the boys. "But naet fer you, Arthur," he murmured. The teen's eyes widened, and he whimpered softly. Alasdair smirked.  
"Naet sawh hot, now, are ya?" he said louder, once everyone was gone.  
Arthur shuddered. "Alasdair, I'm sorry, really… Please don't tell mum and dad. Punish me or whatever, but don't tell mum and dad…"  
Alasdair chuckled darkly. "Oh, punish ya Ah will, Artie."  
He picked the teen up and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him to the locker room. Arthur struggled in confusion.  
"What the bloody he'll are you doing, Alasdair?!"  
Alasdair smirked. "Call me Mr. Kirkland," he replied, "while Ah punish ya fer disrepectin' me in my class." He sat Arthur down on one of the benches in the locker room. All of the boys were long gone. Arthur's eyes widened.  
"M-Mr. Kirkland… Please tell me what's going on."  
The teacher sighed and smirked. "Well, Artie… Ah'm gettin' a l'il fed up with yer actions in my class. An' since nothin' seems ta work on my naughty li'l student, Ah think we need ta turn ta… drastic measures, ya ken?"  
"L-Like what?" Arthur asked softly.  
Mr. Kirkland leaned down and kisses his little brother's ear. "A spankin'," he murmured huskily.  
Arthur's face turned bright red. "A… A wot?" he stuttered.  
Alasdair smirked and licked the shell of his brother's ear. "Y'know, a nice hard whippin' ta yer bum. Ah'll get it nice an' red so tha' ya can hardly sit, le' alone gae tae whateva plans ya've gaet~" he murmured.  
Arthur's eyes were as wide as they could be, and his face, neck, and ears were all different shades of red and pink. "M-Mr. Kirkland…" he whimpered. "I-I'm sorry… I-I don't want you to spank me…"  
Mr. Kirkland brushed his lips against those of his student. "Tae bad." He stood up and stood in front of the bench. "Now gaet up an' bend ova in fronta tha bench."  
Arthur shuddered and slowly did as he was told, bending over the bench with his ass nearly rubbing against his brother/teacher's crotch. He whimpered. Mr. Kirkland smirked.  
"Pull thaese pants down, Arthur~ Tha boxers, tae~"  
Arthur was completely shaking as he slowly pulled down his school P.E. shorts and his gray boxers. Alasdair moaned softly.  
"Oh, such a naughty li'l thin'… Ah can't believe Ah dinnae think of this sooner." With that, he smirked, and slapped Arthur's ass hard. Arthur cried out and jerked his hips forward. Mr. Kirkland laughed slightly and repeated the process, his brother wincing and moaning in pain. After a good five minutes of this, Mr. Kirkland gave him one last hard slap and stopped. He smirked very widely, although he had a bit of a problem- call him a disgusting fuck for liking spanking his little brother and student, but his crotch was a getting a bit too tight for his liking.  
Arthur was a panting and moanig and whining mess, bent over with a red bum courtesy of his older brother. He whimpered softly. "D-Done?"  
Alasdair smirked softly. "With tha spankin'. But stay bent ova, my li'l devil~" He chuckled darkly and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, dark intentions in his mind. "How dae ya feel, Arthur?"  
Arthur bit his lip. "You will not tell anyone this, but I'm hard. I'm really fucking hard, Alasdair."  
Mr. Kirkland frowned. "Alasdair isn't mah name, Arthur. An' say it like yer a good li'l lad, aye?"  
Arthur smirked softly and went along with this. "Oh, Mister Kirkland~ My bum really hurts, and there's an odd feeling between my legs~ It's very warm and strange feeling~ Will you fix it~?"  
Mr. Kirkland smirked widely. "Oh, of course, mah l'il angel~ Righ' away~"  
He grinded his cock gently against Arthur's ass, making both of them moan. "Ready?" he murmured.  
Arthur nodded and grit his teeth. He was no virgin; the opposite of one, actually. He knew what was coming… Though his brother would be especially large.  
Mr. Kirkland pushed his length into the boy beneath him and moaned. Arthur groaned softly and gripped the bench, closing his eyes tightly and scrunching up his face. Mr. Kirkland leaned down and kissed his shoulder gently, then started thrusting into the boy steadily.  
"A-Ah… More…" Arthur soon moaned. Mr. Kirkland nodded and started thrusting harder, faster, and deeper as his brother rolled his hips back and moaned.  
The bench rocked beneath them, and Arthur's hips were sure to be bruised from the grip his brother had on them. He felt so dirty and nasty, but he couldn't help himself from crying out, "Oh, fuck me, Mr. Kirkland~!"  
Alasdair smirked shakily and fucked his little student harder and harder, until Arthur couldn't form any sentences without drooling. Finally, he found his brother's sweet spot, making Arthur scream in pleasure and pain.  
"THERE!"  
Mr. Kirkland moaned and nodded, angling the hard thrusts to hit that spot. His brother was screaming and moaning and drool ran from his mouth. It didn't take him long to climax, and when he did, his brother's name escaped his lips in the form of a scream.  
Upon hearing this, Alasdair moaned loudly and spilled into Arthur's tight little asshole. Arthur moaned and shudders, the liquid feeling good and stinging a little after being fucked raw. The semen leaked slightly when his brother pulled out.  
Alasdair panted and laid down on the bench, pulling Arthur ont top of him. They spent several minutes like this before Alasdair spoke.  
"Ah think ya've learned yer lesson, Arthur. Ah forgive ya."  
Arthur smiled softly. "I think I just found a new favorite teacher," he said softly.  
"Hmm… How about we take a li'l showa togetha an' Ah tell mum and dad Ah took ya tae tha bookstore?"  
"Perfect."


End file.
